On the Case with Paula Zahn
On the Case with Paula Zahn debuted on October 18, 2009. ''On the Case ''is the first ID series to reach 100 episodes. ''On the Case ''explores crimes mysteries by interviewing individuals closets to the case including expert analysis on evidence found. Paula Zahn hosts the series. The series currently aires on Sunday's at 10/9pm. The 10th season debuts on August 3, 2014. Season 1 1X01 - "Deadly Lessons" (OAD: 10/18/2009) 1x02 - "A Murder in Pleasant Valley) (OAD: 10/25/2009) 1x03 - "Honeymoon Hit" (OAD: 11/01/2009) 1x04 - "Hit or Miss" (OAD: 11/08/2009) 1x05 - "Date with Death" (OAD: 11/15/2009) 1x06 - "A Death in the Desert" (OAD: 11/22/2009) 1x07 - "Love You To Death" (OAD: 11/29/2009) 1x08 - "The Millionaire Muder" (OAD: 12/06/2009) 1x09 - "Last Stop Murder" (OAD: 12/13/2009) 1x10 - "Out of the Ashes" (OAD: 12/20/2009) 1x11 - "A Murder at Echo Lake" (OAD: 01/03/2010) - A lawyer and his wife are run off the road and shot. 1x12 - "Newlywed Murders" (OAD: 01/10/2010) - Two men are convicted of killing a newlywed couple and one is facing his eviciton but questions linger over their guilt. 1x13 - "The Boy Next Door" (OAD: 01/17/2010) Season 2 2x01 - "Beauty and the Beast" (OAD: 04/18/2010) - Paula investigates the disappearance and murder of Brooke Wilberger. Brooke went missing in 2004 in Corvallis, Oregon. Paula interviews Brooke's parents, Greg and Cammi and Lead Detective Sean Houck. Brooke's killer, Joel Courtney was uncovered when he raped another woman in November 2004. Paula also interviews Courtney's sister. 2x02 - "Murder in the Heartland" (OAD: 04/25/2010) - Paula investiages that deaths of Bobie and Marlyn Blewers . The Blewers were killed in August 1996 while working at the Iowa State Fair where they sold funnel cakes. The Blewers daughter, Jamie Borushaski and her husband Rodney were convicted of hiring Jerimy Sneed to kill the Blewers in order to gain inheritence money. 2x03 - "Twin Killing" (OAD: 05/02/2010) - Paula investiagates the death of Jack Wilson. Wilson was found murdered in his Huntsville, Alabama home in 1992. The investigation quickly points to Jack's wife of 17 years, Betty and her twin sister Peggy Lowe. The two are tried seperately with Betty being convicted and Peggy walking free. 2x04 - "A Lamb Amongst Wolves" (OAD: 05/09/2010) - Paula investigates the death of Mark Fisher who was found shot to death in 2003. Paula interviews the mother of the accused John Giuca who insists her son is innocent and being set up for the crime. 2x05 - "The Long Road Home" (OAD: 05/16/2010) - Paula investiages the death of Angela Mischelle Lawless who was found murdered in 1992. Josh Kezer was convicted of the crime and spent 16 years in prison before new evidence was discovered that cleared him and he was released in 2009. 2x06 - "A Killing in Canova Beach" (OAD: 05/23/2010) - Beating death of James Dvorak in 1981. 2x07 - "She Never Came Home" (OAD: 05/30/2010) - Death of Betty Mottinger in 1982. 2x08 - "Deadly Delivery" (OAD: 06/06/2010) - The 1998 death of Melissa Trotter. 2x09 - "Web of Lies" (OAD: 06/13/2010) 2x10 - "Daddy's Girl" (OAD: 06/20/2010) 2x11 - "Beyond Redemption" (OAD: 06/27/2010) 2x12 - "Twisted Triange" (OAD: 7/11/2010) 2x13 - "Aim to Kill" (OAD: 07/18/2010) Season 3 3x01 - "Beauty Queen Killer" (OAD: 11/07/2010) 3x02 - "Gallaudet Murders" (OAD: 11/14/2010) 3x03 - "Voices in the Dark" (OAD: 11/21/2010) 3x04 - "Murder She Wrote" (OAD: 11/28/2010) 3x05 - "A Cry in the Night" (OAD: 12/05/2010) 3x06 - "Cheating Death" (OAD: 12/12/2010) 3x07 - "Internal Affairs" (OAD: 12/19/2010) 3x08 - "Run Bambi Run" (OAD: 01/02/2011) 3x09 - "Sins of the Father" (OAD: 01/09/2011) 3x10 - "Blood Betrayal" (OAD: 01/16/2011) 3x11 - "Shadow of Doubt" (OAD: 01/23/2011) 3x12 - "Evil Twin" (OAD: 01/30/2011) 3x13 - "Dark Side of a Dream" (OAD: 02/13/2011) Season 4 4x01 - "Silenced" (OAD: 04/17/2011) 4x02 - "Message in Blood" (OAD: 04/24/2011) 4x03 - "Race to Judgement" (OAD: 05/01/2011) 4x04 - "A Tangled Past" (OAD: 05/08/2011) 4x05 - "Campus Killer" (OAD: 05/29/2011) 4x06 - "Murder by the Numbers?" (OAD: 06/05/2011) 4x07 - "Under Suspicion" (OAD: 06/12/2011) 4x08 - "A Mother's Nightmare" (OAD: 06/19/2011) 4x09 - "A Murder at Loose Chippings" (OAD: 06/26/2011) 4x10 - "Betrayal at Charisma Farms" (OAD: 07/03/2011) 4x11 - "Mystery in the Mountains" (OAD: 07/10/2011) 4x12 - "A Slip of Fate" (OAD: 07/17/2011) 4x13 - "Murder Ordained?" (OAD: 07/24/2011) Season 5 5x01 - "In Broad Daylight" (OAD: 10/30/2011) 5x02 - "Death and the Doctor" (OAD: 11/06/2011) 5x03 - "Severed Ties" (OAD: 11/13/2011) 5x04 - "No One to Trust" (OAD: 11/20/2011) 5x05 - "A Strangers Knock" (OAD: 12/04/2011) 5x06 - "Twice Is No Accident" (OAD: 12/11/2011) 5x07 - "Lost in the Fire" (OAD: 12/18/2011) 5x08 - "Last Rites" (OAD: 01/08/2012) 5x09 - "Secrets from the Grave" (OAD: 01/15/2012) 5x10 - "Murder at Sunset - Part 1" (OAD: 01/22/2012) 5x11 - "Murder at Sunset - Part 2" (OAD: 01/22/2012) 5x12 - "Left in the Dark" (OAD: 01/29/2012) 5x13 - "The Art of Murder" (OAD: 02/12/2012) 5x14 - "Unmasking a Killer" (OAD: 02/19/2012) Season 6 6x01 - "Mystery In The Desert" (OAD: 06/03/2012) 6x02 - "Innocent Witness" (OAD: 06/10/2012) 6x03 - "Dirty Secrets" (OAD: 06/17/2012) 6x04 - "Over The Edge" (OAD: 06/24/2012) 6x05 - "Hanging By A Thread" (OAD: 07/01/2012) 6x06 - "The Rivers Edge" (OAD: 07/08/2012) 6x07 - "A Deadly Betrayal" (OAD: 07/15/2012) 6x08 - "No Exit" (OAD: 07/22/2012) 6x09 - "Fatal Footage" (OAD: 07/29/2012) 6x10 - "Vanished in the Night" (OAD: 08/19/2012) 6x11 - "Taken" (OAD: 08/26/2012) 6x12 - "Murder at Bird Key" (OAD: 09/02/2012) Season 7 7x01 - "A Tale Tell Call" (OAD: 12/16/2012) 7x02 - "Painful Memories" (OAD: 12/23/2012) 7x03 - "Profile of a Killer" (OAD: 12/30/2012) 7x04 - "Final Words" (OAD: 01/06/2013) 7x05 - "A Knock on the Door" (OAD: 01/13/2013) 7x06 - "Snapshot to Murder" (OAD: 01/20/2013) 7x07 - "A Deadly Secret" (OAD: 01/27/2013) 7x08 - "Murder at Sunrise" (OAD: 02/10/2013) 7x09 - "The Day After Christmas" (OAD: 02/17/2013) 7x10 - "One Month of Terror" (OAD: 02/24/2013) 7x11 - "Driven to Kill" (OAD: 03/03/2013) 7x12 - "A Long Journey to Justice" (OAD: 03/10/2013) 7x13 - "The Ultimate Sin" (OAD: 03/17/2013) 7x14 - "Signed in Blood" (OAD: 03/24/2013) Season 8 8x01 - "Tangled Web" (OAD: 06/23/2013) 8x02 - "Boung By the Truth" (OAD: 06/30/2013) 8x03 - "Smoke and Ashes" (OAD: 07/07/2013) 8x04 - "Veil of Suspicion" (OAD: 07/14/2013) 8x05 - "At Death's Door" (OAD: 07/21/2013) 8x06 - "Hidden in Plain Sight" (OAD: 07/28/2013) 8x07 - "The Killer Rang Twice" (OAD: 08/04/2013) 8x08 - "Justice Never Quits" (OAD: 08/11/2013) 8x09 - "Tip 1960" (OAD: 08/18/2013) - 100th Episode 8x10 - "Nine Days of Terror" (OAD: 08/25/2013) 8x11 - "Lying in Wait" (OAD: 09/01/2013) 8x12 - "A Fateful Decision" (OAD: 09/08/2013) 8x13 - "A Thin Disguise" (OAD: 09/15/2013) 8x14 - "Ring of Truth" (OAD: 09/22/2013) 8x15 - "A Call for Justice" (OAD: 09/29/2013) 8x16 - "Twisted Obsession" (OAD: 10/06/2013) Season 9 9x01 - "Stabbed in the Heart" (OAD: 12/22/2013) 9x02 - "This Is for Her" (OAD: 12/29/2013) 9x03 - "Deadly Predator" (OAD: 01/05/2014) 9x04 - "Kidnapped on the 4th of July" (OAD: 01/12/2014) 9x05 - "An Uninvited Guest" (OAD: 01/19/2014) 9x06 - "Trail of Carnage" (OAD: 01/26/2014) 9x07 - "Cry on My Shoulder" (OAD: 02/09/2014) 9x08 - "Footprints and Whispers" (OAD: 02/16/2014) 9x09 - "Heartbreak in the Heartland" (OAD: 02/23/2014) 9x10 - "Evidence of Deception" (OAD: 03/02/2014) 9x11 - "Fatal Turn" (OAD: 03/09/2014) 9x12 - "Footsteps in the Dark" (OAD: 03/16/2014) 9x13 - "A Killer in the Disguise" (OAD: 03/23/2014) 9x14 - "She Wasn't Alone" (OAD: 03/30/2014) 9x15 - "Almost Home" (OAD: 04/06/2014) 9x16 - "The Long Path to Justice" (OAD: 04/13/2014) - Paula investigates the 1998 death of Irene Kennedy. The investigation intiatially zero's in on the brother-in-law of Irene's oldest daughter by evidence would clear him of any wrong doing. After five years, DNA would point detectives to Irene's killer. Season 10 10x01 - "Snake in the Grass" (OAD: 08/03/2014) 10x02 - (OAD: 08/10/2014) 10x03 - "Solemn Vows" (OAD: 08/17/2014) 10x04 - "Trail of Tears" (OAD: 08/24/2014) 10x05 - "A Murder in Pelham" (OAD: 08/29/2014) Category:Current Series Category:2000s Series Debuts Category:2009 Series Debut